This disclosure generally relates to monitoring of hydrocarbon wellbores. In particular, this disclosure relates to noise removal for Distributed Acoustic Sensing (DAS) data.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore through and/or into the subterranean formation at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. Some or all of these steps may require and utilize measurements and other sensed data to determine characteristics of the formation, the hydrocarbon, the equipment used in the operations, etc.
One example type of sensed data comprises seismic data in the form of a vertical seismic profile (VSP). VSP may refer to the measurement of seismic/acoustic energy in a wellbore originating from a seismic source at the surface of the wellbore (e.g., a vibrator truck, air gun, and/or explosives). In certain instances DAS may be used to acquire the seismic data necessary to form the VSP. Acoustic sensing based on DAS may use the Rayleigh backscatter property of a fiber's optical core and may spatially detect disturbances that are distributed along a length of fiber positioned within a wellbore. DAS data may, however, suffer from noise artifacts that can reduce the accuracy of the seismic data and any calculations performed using the seismic data.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.